Dark Falz (Phantasy Star Online)
"Light makes darkness, a pair exists, but it doesn't always exist. Reincarnation goes forever. The rule is here. It should be sealed. MUUT DITTS POUMN." : — Rico reading the complete message sealing Dark Falz Dark Falz is the final boss of Phantasy Star Online Episode I, and ultimately the greatest antagonist in the game, as the virus that Heathcliff Flowen contracted was from being heavily wounded by the dark god himself. This caused Flowen to mutate severely and become an entirely different being. Dark Falz is a godlike entity, sealed within the Ruins of Ragol. He is accidentally released by Rico Tyrell, who is then abruptly devoured and used as his host body. General Data Dark Falz is a consciousness; a god of destruction that revives every 1,000 years. Although he lacks a permanent body, he uses his abilities in order to tempt a suitable host to find and unseal him so that he can corrupt their form and use them as his temporal body. In Phantasy Star Online, he devours the body of Rico Tyrell, a scientist that attempted to discover Ragol's mysteries but accidentally freed him from his prison. Although the flesh has been grotesquely mutated from its original form, he still bears a striking resemblance to when she was human. Instead of a lower body, he has three dragon heads which serve as his legs. His upper body is slightly humanoid and he seems to bear Rico's face and one of his arms still bears the ring with which she was always seen wearing. He has a large, golden arch on his back, and scissor-like hands which he utilizes in order to cast different spells on the player. In his final and most powerful form, however, he casts aside his flesh-like body for what resembles a dark angel with large wings. History Dark Falz was hidden within a spaceship masquerading as ancient ruins located deep below Ragol's surface. Although the civilization that first encountered him was unable to destroy him, they sealed him within the spacecraft and created a lock which would only open if three monoliths located in different sectors of the planet were activated. He would not be disturbed until Pioneer I made its fateful journey from the planet Coral, which was carrying the first wave of colonists, to Ragol. Upon landing on the planet, preparations to begin terraforming the environment were started, as were plans to build a main base of operations, the Central Dome. Along with the Central Dome, Pioneer I scientists were also building secret weapon facilities in the deep subterranean sections of Ragol's caves and mines. Although Dark Falz was still sealed within the ruins, his evil essence began to stir, corrupting the natural wildlife surrounding Central Dome. With fear spreading, the government could not control the situation alone, so brave citizens took it upon themselves to form the vigilante group known as Hunters in order to secure the area and terminate hostile creatures. Rico Tyrell, a scientist that traveled aboard Pioneer I, was also a member of the Hunters. With her resilience and formidable combat abilities, she began to explore Ragol in order to discover its secrets. Over the course of her travels, she would leave message pods in order to both help Hunters with her discoveries and act as a form of proof for her existence, should something happen to her along the way. Her actions would make her famous to the citizens of Pioneer I and Pioneer II. Rico noticed the strange monoliths in the forest, caves, and mines. Although the government forged a story that they were built as a commemorative figure to celebrate Pioneer I's successful voyage, upon close inspection, she discovered that the strange runes were actually an ancient language with a message. With her limited tools and her access to top secret government information, she was able to partially decode the message which seemed to be a warning. The ruins read, "Light, darkness,... a pair, no, ... exist, no exist... unlimited, seal, ... MUUT DITTS POUMN." By activating the monoliths and uttering the incantations, Rico was able to open the ruins. To her surprise, she found many more monuments with the same type of writing on each of them. With these new discoveries, she now had this message, "Light makes darkness, a pair exists, but it doesn't always exist. Reincarnation goes forever. The rule is here. It should be sealed. MUUT DITTS POUMN." By the time Rico discovered the true meaning of the scripture, her fate was sealed. Her mind and body began becoming corrupted by the now unleashed Dark Falz as he started trying to take over her body as his new host. In her last words as a human, she pleads with anyone that finds her message to not let the consciousness in and defeat it before it finds the perfect body. At that moment, Dark Falz obtained a corporeal form. He used his reawakened powers in order to cause a massive explosion centered on the Central Dome just as Pioneer I was attempting to establish a communications link with Pioneer II still hovering in space. All of Central Dome's civilians and the military were absorbed by the revived Dark Falz. Transporters to the surface are installed and Hunters on Pioneer II are sent to investigate the cause of the accident. With the assistance of Rico's messages, a brave quartet known later as the Four Heroes were able to uncover the ruins and initiate battle with the dark god. Dark Falz has two normal forms and a final, true form. After all forms are defeated, Rico's spirit is finally free from his possession and floats up and out of his body into the skies as his body dissipates into colored light. However, in Episode III, it is revealed that the Four Heroes have been literally defeating Dark Falz and Olga Flow countless times, causing the two to continuously reincarnate stronger than before. This pattern would have gone on until they had eventually become powerful enough to break free of their respective bonds and leave the universe in a catastrophic state. Due to a combined effort by the now deceased Heathcliff Flowen and Rico Tyrell, the heroes managed to cause their respective predators to resonate, which in turn caused each monster's body to swell with countless energy beyond what either could contain. Flowen and Rico's mental energy then burst forth and caused the second massive explosion on Ragol. This explosion managed to effectively put an end to Dark Falz and Olga Flow once and for all. The fallout from the explosion created two lifeforms. From Dark Falz, the Great Shadow was created and, with it, the ability to produce a spore known as the Germ, its purpose of which is to seduce beings with its power in order to give rise to the next Dark Falz. On the other hand, the merging of Rico Tyrell and Heathcliff Flowen's forms created a positive form of energy that culminated in the birth of a new entity known as Endu. Endu, who would serve as the reincarnation of Flowen and Rico, was created to be a counter to the Germ and his primary goal in life would be to destroy it before Dark Falz could revive once more. Boss Overview Dark Falz appears in the final area of the ruins. In a peaceful, valley-like area, there stands a large monolith. Should the player walk up to this structure, many pods are released at once and the player must defeat a certain number of them. After they are defeated, the monolith begins to glow and shatters, revealing Dark Falz' new form which attacks the player. After the player defeats his first form, he begins to glow red and his lower body changes into a pulsating, spheroid-like object; the arches on his back spread apart and fill with a multicolor energy, causing them to resemble wings. He now floats around the map, attacks the player with magic, and can pound the ground to damage nearby melee characters. After he is defeated, he drops to the ground and disappears. Rico's ring falls off his wrist and lands on the ground. If Dark Falz is defeated on the hard difficulty and up, his true form leaves Rico's body and transports the players to a distorted dimension. He now has two ribbon-like wings trailing behind him, no legs, and his upper body is much more defined and sharp. He no longer has scissor-like arms, but instead wields two swords that are attached in their place. When this form is defeated, Rico's freed spirit launches from the monster into the abyss. Gallery Pso dark falz official concept 1-2materials.jpg Dark_Falz_First_Form.jpg Dark falz final official render 1-2materials.jpg Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters Category:Ruins monsters